moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Free Ride
Category:Films | directed by = Tom Trbovich | written by = Robert C. Bell; Lee Fulkerson; Ronald Z. Wang | produced by = Moustapha Akkad; Tom Boutross; Dusty Dukatz | music by = David C. Williams | cinematography = Beth DeSort | edited by = | distributed by = Manson International Trancas International Films | release date(s) = January 17th, 1986 | mpaa rating = | running time = 92 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Free Ride is an American independent feature film of the comedy genre. It was directed by Tom Trbovich and written by Robert C. Bell, Lee Fulkerson and Ronald Z. Wang. It was produced by Manson International and Trancas International Films and released theatrically on January 17th, 1986. Free Ride stars Gary Hershberger as Dan Garten, Reed Rudy as Greg Novak, Dawn Schneider as Jill Monroe, Peter DeLuise as Carl Beluga, Brian MacGregor as Elmer Reynolds, Warren Berlinger as Dean Stockwell, and a special appearance by buxom silver screen actress Mamie Van Doren as Debbie Stockwell. Plot The premise of the film involves a group of teenagers, led by a boy named Dan Garten, who steal a vehicle to go joy-riding with some hot girls, unaware that the back seat contains money that belongs to the mob. Once they notice that the vehicle is missing, the gangsters stop at nothing to retrieve their missing cash. Cast Notes "The has a collection of images related to '' . * ''Free Ride was released on home video in VHS format in the United States by International Video Entertainment in 1987. It was also released in Canada by Cineplex Odeon that same year. * This is the first movie produced by Trancas International Films. Trancas is also known for producing several installments in the ''Halloween'' film series. * This is the tenth film produced by Manson International. * This is Tom Trbovich's first feature film as a director. Prior to this, he directed a handful of television movies, TV specials and numerous episodes of various shows. * This is screenwriter Robert C. Bell's only work in film. * This is screenwriter Lee Fulkerson's first film work. * This is screenwriter Ronald Z. Wang's only work in film. * Producer Moustapha Akkad is best known for helming the ''Halloween'' film series, many of which were produced by Trancas International Films. * Actress Renee Props, who plays Kathy, is credited as Babette Props in this film. * Actor Anthony Ragonese, who plays a valet, is credited as Anthony S. Ragonese in this film. * Actor Bob Bastanchury, who plays a cabbie, is credited as Robert E. Bastanchury in this film. * German actress Krista Lane, who plays nude girl #2, is credited as Rebecca Lynne in this film. She is best known for her work in the adult film industry. * This is the final film work for actress Elizabeth Cochrell. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Dan got his tuition the easy way - ...Unfortunately, somebody wants it back!" External Links * * * Free Ride at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1986/Films Category:January, 1986/Films Category:Gangster films Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films Category:Moustapha Akkad/Executive producer Category:Mamie Van Doren/Actor Category:Sasha Jenson/Actor